


Долго и счастливо

by Rettler, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cyberpunk, Gen, Implied Femslash, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Future, Older Characters, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Social Motives and Themes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Общество, где для рождения детей нужно стать в очередь, а пожилых родителей сдать на умерщвление. Общество, где созданы стареющие роботы. И предстоит выбирать, кто в конце концов окажется ближе.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Долго и счастливо

Джеймс был высок и несколько грузен. Первый зарегистрированный робот системы «Самая верная прислуга», которую после выкупили «ЭйсРоботикс». Точнее, перед ним был экспериментальный образец, HomeUzer, в быту Хьюи. На нем и тестировали алгоритмы, которые, будучи доведенными до совершенства, демонстрировали на примере Джеймса. Просто идеальный слуга. Разумеется, под заказ для продажи конструкцию все-таки видоизменяли. Первая эталонная модель оставалась дома у разработчика. И с ней тот секрет, который так и не продали корпорации. Секрет, заставлявший монстров бизнеса закупать имитацию кожи у крохотной конторы. Роботы «РутЭнерджи» старели.  
Сначала Джеймса хотели сделать индийцем, потом мулатом, белым и даже аргентинцем. В итоге выбрали нечто непонятное. У него было тяжелое прямоугольное лицо с крупными чертами, густые черные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, темно-карие глаза с большими радужками, прикрытые тяжелыми веками, грубый подбородок и бледные тонкие губы. Кожа смуглая, то ли под загар, то ли под закос на межрасовость. Впрочем, пару лет после его презентации с «РутЭнерджи» все-таки воевала Ассоциация Равенства, доказывая, что в изготовленном прототипе отсутствуют афроамериканские черты, которые по Мировому Закону должны были проявляться в любом изделии. И сделали бы Джеймсу афроамериканский нос или губы, но вмешался случай. Адвокат ляпнул, что у Джеймса идеальная внешность для рядового садовника. И Ассоциация, милостиво покивав головой, отступила. Джеймс остался то ли помесью белого с индийцем, то ли с таитянином. Именно это лицо увидела перед собой заплаканная семилетняя Рита, когда отец привез их с мамой в новый дом. Рита потерялась в саду. Сначала ей было весело, потом страшно и холодно, потом ее нашел Джеймс. Она вцепилась руками в его плечи, ощущая мерное покачивание, и, пригревшись, заснула.  
Этот самый первый раз многому научил и почему-то вошел в привычку. Рита верила безоговорочно только Джеймсу. Дейл Рут относился к странной дочерней привязанности к роботу снисходительно, даже поощрял. В конце концов, приятно, что наследница обладателя контрольного пакета «РутЭнерджи», которая не раз и не два подпадала в прицел камер папарацци, соседствовала именно с роботом, оснащенным эксклюзивной разработкой «РутЭнерджи»: «Долго и счастливо». Технологией, которая позволяла роботу стареть. Тысячи тонких нитей, протянутых в синтетической коже, меняли натяжение четко по запрограммированному графику, превращая юношу во взрослого мужчину, а позже в старика. Риту не интересовал возраст Джеймса. Он был… своим. К кому можно пойти и пожаловаться на несправедливое наказание от мамы, на неудачи в школе, на то, что красавчик Джой Мойер сел за парту с этой противной Кенни и не обращает на Риту никакого внимания. Классы менялись, менялись поводы для слез и печали, неизменным оставался только Джеймс.  
Именно Джеймс спас ее в день пятнадцатилетия, когда Рита впервые попробовала сидр, а потом Гайл, сын соседа, увлек ее в сад. Перепуганная Рита боялась кричать, она молотила кулачками что есть силы по потной голой груди Гайла, и это только распаляло высокого крупного парня, который старательно разводил ей локти в сторону и, отвратительно чмокая, обсасывал ее губы своими липкими, толстыми губами. Именно эти губы, склеенные дорожками слюны, стояли у нее перед глазами в тот момент, когда она оказалась на руках Джеймса. Который, игнорируя отчаянно молотящего по нему руками и ногами Гайла, неспешно пошел с Ритой к дому, а потом сидел с ней, пока она не уснула. Казалось бы, это случайность… Не вышло. С тех пор Рита не могла переломать свой страх перед поцелуями, со всех сторон получая в спину насмешки друзей, поклонников и подруг. Она старательно читала книги по психологии, смотрела видео, но как только дело доходило до поцелуя…  
Мама ушла внезапно, глупая авария, почти у самого дома, отказала тормозная автоматика в машине. В тот день шел дождь, за рулем был отец, отделался парой царапин. Рита почти не помнила подробностей. Она почти сутки пролежала в кресле, уткнувшись лицом в плечо стоящего рядом на корточках Джеймса, и тряслась в беззвучном плаче. Ей было плохо, страшно, но ей не было холодно.  
Через два месяца в дом вошла Хлоя. Красивая. Идеально правильные черты лица, платиновые волосы, точеная фигурка. И всего на два года старше Риты. Она привезла с собой небольшой чемоданчик и большого робота. Ильга была сероглазой блондинкой, ростом едва ли не выше Джеймса. Личный робот Дейла Рута, Хьюи, на котором тестировали «Долго и счастливо», рядом с новым приобретением дома и вовсе не угадывался. Его кожу уже резала сеть морщин, плечи ссутулились, а движения замедлились. Позже «Долго и счастливо» перепрограммировали, решив, что держать в доме старика несолидно. Теперь роботы старели медленнее, а в заранее установленный момент безвозвратно выходили из строя. О моральной стороне говорить было смешно: в Объединенном Союзе до сих пор действовал еще военный указ, называемый в быту «Норматив стариков», позволявший «гуманно сократить срок жизни пожилого родственника первой очереди, достигшего 65-летнего возраста, качество жизни которого ухудшилось в два и более раза, с последующим получением 2/3 полагающегося ему пособия либо эквивалента в льготной форме».  
Риту Хлоя не обижала. Если говорить точнее, она ее просто не замечала в упор. А отец… Он влюбился. Рита, которая в то время была безнадежно влюблена в сына владельца контрольного пакета «ЭйсРоботикс» Милла Эйса, прекрасно его понимала. Вообще эта влюбленность, пусть и болезненная, и обидная, позволила ей несколько мягче пережить смерть матери и столь раннюю ее замену. Милл был красив той безупречной красотой, которую так любят и любили воспевать в дамских романах. Высокий, с темно-каштановыми волосами, уложенными в безупречную стрижку, с темно-карими глазами и картинным завитком надо лбом, он запал в душу Риты на одном из приемов, когда почти влетел на крыльцо имения Эйсов на своем «Харлее». Красивый, свободный, взбалмошный, как утренняя гроза. Куда там до него браться Рите, Мышке-Рите, как ее окрестила за глаза, а чаще в глаза Хлоя.  
Потому она понимала отца, его избирательную слепоту в отношении демонстративного эгоизма Хлои и даже некоторую отстраненность по отношению к собственной дочери. Так бывает. Да и можно ли судить отца, которому едва стукнуло пятьдесят пять? Хлоя знала, что мама с папой начали жить рано, маме было всего шестнадцать, папе на два года больше, и как-то сразу вышло, что появился ребенок. Пришлось заботиться о пропитании, о жилье… Хлое не нужно было переживать о том, что на столе будет не тот сыр или не тот сорт вина. К тому же, как выяснила Рита, у нее была мать и два брата, старше и младше. Мать, Инга, иногда звонила дочери, и Рита мельком видела их разговоры. Странные. Будто чужие люди. Дежурные фразы, сухие и почти безразличные. Инга была красива, и Рита иногда даже сравнивала себя с нею. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, в Инге чувствовалась порода: прозрачные светло-серые глаза, пропорциональное лицо совсем без морщин, тонкий нос. Если Хлоя унаследовала ее гены, отцу не придется скучать.  
Скучала Рита. С каждым днем все явственнее подразумевалось, что в собственном доме она чужая. И она услышала. Одним днем подала документы на подготовительные курсы, получила согласие отца на оплату обучения и уехала. Ни с кем не прощаясь.  
Ну, почти ни с кем. Обхватила руками Джеймса, наскоро чмокнула в щеку.  
Стало ли ей легче? Вряд ли. Учеба позволяла забыться, но не приносила абсолютного облегчения. Оказалось, что разлука с домом тоже причиняет боль. Иногда она заходила в профиль Хлои в сетях. Розы, сердечки, даже бассейн. И когда успели сделать? А Милл… Милл, видимо, уже вовсю встречался с Янти, дочкой владельца «РамскоффМоторс». Обычная сделка, ничего личного. Соединение двух капиталов. А она… Она теперь вряд ли даже через много лет унаследует компанию отца, да и не тот у него формат, чтобы ставить на карту жизнь собственного сына. Небольшая контора, которая держится только за счет уникальной разработки синтетической кожи для андроидов. Разумеется, монашкой она не была. Встречалась с парнем, но… скорее, чтобы встречаться. Он был почти равен ей по финансовому положению и статусу, правда, отличался редким занудством и… не нравился. Почему она не послала его подальше? Может быть, именно ради того, чтобы в какой-то там графе мозга стояла галочка: «Я не одинока». Но и только. Потому что когда сама Рита забыла о своем дне рождения, Чуи Хидман о нем тем более не напомнил. Пожелал спокойной ночи, чмокнул в щечку и отправился… она понятия не имела, куда именно. Он ушел, а Рита потянулась за телефоном. Там и обнаружила сообщение от курьера, и уже через час распаковывала мешочек, в котором оказался странный браслет. Камешки, черные, словно живые, были влиты в глубокие серебряные ложа. Красивый. Рита поехала в магазинчик на углу, купила бутылку шнапса и выпила до утра, глотая вместе со слезами и сидя у окна. Она была одна.  
Через три дня у нее был экзамен. Звонить отцу она не стала. Просто написала сообщение: «Приеду в гости на две недели».  
Отец так само кратко ответил: «ОК».  
Экзамен она… сдала. Глупо, сама того не ожидая, но сдала. Повезло, наверное.  
Собрала нехитрые вещички, села в машину.  
Что-то неладное она заподозрила после того, как решила заехать на заправку. Педаль газа послушно опускалась, но машина хода не замедляла. Хуже, разгонялась. Ловя колесом обочину, холодея от ужаса, Рита сжала зубы, понимая: ее спасает только то, что она, экономя время, не поехала по обычной своей дороге. Пару месяцев назад ребята показали ей путь за складами, позволяющий сократить с десяток километров, да и машин там было не в пример меньше. Только ехать нужно было с полкилометра на подъем. Вот это и помогло. Поедь она привычной дорогой, уже неслась бы на всех парах, пока не остановилась в какой-то автопоезд. А так… С трудом удалось притормозить, чиркнув боком по кустарнику. Рита перешла на пониженную передачу, затем снова направила машину боком на кустарник.  
Мокрая как мышь, дрожащая, она сидела на пассажирском сиденье, выставив ноги на землю и ждала. Домой ее привезли на эвакуаторе. Домой, где ее не встретили ни отец, ни Джеймс.  
Уже вечером, вычищая машину, Рита обнаружила на сиденье длинный белый волос. Позже, уже перед сном, она мысленно перебирала в памяти подруг, которые могли оказаться в ее машине. Вроде и не было среди них таких блондинок. Впрочем, машину брал Чуи. Рита усмехнулась. Если она искала повод с ним расстаться, то вот он, лучше и не придумаешь. Рита сфотографировала волос, отослала фотографию Чуи и заблокировала его номер. Так будет проще. Для всех.  
Две недели сократились до одной. Как оказалось, отец уехал в командировку, Джеймса забрал с собой. Рита ощущала досаду, свойственную, скорее, детям, чем взрослому человеку. Правду ей открыл Хьюи. Робот отца.  
— Она сама просмотрела сообщение и пометила как просмотренное, я зашел в архив сети. Стереть в гаджете сообщение можно, в истории номера сложнее. Навыков у нее не хватило. И… на твоем месте, я был бы поаккуратнее. Тормозной тросик в твоей машине лопнул слишком ровно.  
Выживать завтраки и обеды в компании безразличной Хлои и странной Хельги было невыносимо. Рита с ужасом понимала, что сама загнала себя в ловушку, сообщив о приезде на две недели. Складывалось ощущение, что она живет в склепе, дважды в сутки встречаясь в холле с его обитателями. Однажды за завтраком Рита позволила себе нарушить вечное молчание и поинтересоваться у Хлои, почему перестала звонить ее мать.  
— Ей подписали сокращение срока. У мальчиков были проблемы с бизнесом, нужен был льготный период. Иначе никак, — Хлоя безразлично пожала плечами, а Риту передернуло. Убить? Просто так? Моложавую красавицу Ингу?  
—Но она же совсем молодая, — вырвалось у Риты.  
—Почти шестьдесят, — Хлоя сосредоточенно намазывала ломтик тоста сливочным сыром. — Точнее, пятьдесят восемь. Мальчикам и так подписали пятнадцать лет, а где гарантия, что она бы прожила столько? В конце концов, это жизнь.  
Она едва заставила себя допить кофе.  
Ингу? Ингу… сдали по Нормативу стариков?  
Ночью Рита сидела долго в своей комнате, обхватив колени руками. Ей было плохо, больно и страшно. Ей до ужаса хотелось вернуться на пять, десять лет назад, когда после ужина бежишь к себе в комнату, включишь проектор и засыпаешь далеко за полночь, дрожа после прилива адреналина от просмотренной страшилки. Тот, детский страх можно было контролировать, включив свет или вырубив проектор. Избавиться от нового взрослого страха было намного сложнее. Утром, написав извинения в личную почту отца (пусть откроет не сразу, зато никто не удалит), она обняла Хьюи, проверившего накануне от и до его машину, и… сбежала. Да-да, называя вещи своими именами, просто сбежала. И ощутила себя намного легче, когда удалилась от родного дома на приличные тридцать миль. Вот только легче ли?  
Ощущение чего-то неправильного, холодного давило на нее со всех сторон. Возвращение на руины семьи, отсутствие отца и Джеймса, моложавая красавица Инга, которую дети сдали в утиль ради мизерной льготы налогообложения. Мир, в котором она жила, не то что рухнул, он развалился в руках Риты на части, и никакой силы не хватило бы вернуть все на круги своя.  
А сколько раз она пожалела, что отец не установил Джеймсу модуль связи! Она заплатила бы сейчас любые деньги, только бы хоть раз поговорить с ним, просто услышать слова поддержки, пусть механические, заученные, пусть выверенные компьютером, но… нужные!  
В день завершения обучения, восьмого ноября, она до последнего надеялась, что отец приедет на вручение сертификатов. Не зря же послала ему целых три сообщения. Но церемония началась и закончилась, в зале погасли огни, а Рита так и сидела сама в темноте, прижав к груди пластиковую карточку сертификата.  
Она не поехала на съемную квартиру, а заглянула в кафешку. Да, отец не приехал, но надо же отпраздновать хоть как-то! Вот все равно как, просто взять и отпраздновать? Например, купить пирожное, и горячий шоколад, и большой фруктовый салат.  
С удовольствием макая во взбитые сливки ломтики фруктов, Рита просматривала новости на телефоне. В последние дни была такая гонка с досдачей и оформлением документов, что она почти и выпала из жизни.  
В разделе новостей роботехники ее внимание привлекла фотография, перекрещенная по углу черной лентой.  
«Дейл Рут, владелец «РутЭнерджи», был найден мертвым утром 4 ноября на территории частного виноградника. Предварительной причиной смерти назвали остановку сердца».  
«Дзинь», — упала на пол вилка.  
Глухо бухнуло сердце.  
Рита расплатилась карточкой, села за руль и… пришла в себя, когда на окном светало, а она совсем окоченела. Оказывается, в машине давно закончилось топливо. Глухо звякнув, покатились шарики. Браслет? Когда она успела его разорвать. И…  
Почему из газеты.  
Почему никто ей не сообщил.  
Когда отца…  
— Девушка, с вами все в порядке? — полицейский участливо заглядывал ей в лицо, притормозив на мотоцикле рядом.  
— Папа умер, — монотонно ответила Рита. — Четыре дня назад.  
Ей помогли приехать на квартиру, там она выпила подряд три чашки крепкого сладкого чая. Села с ногами на кровать, бросилась искать сведения. Отца похоронили. 7 ноября. И ни слова ни от Китти (а ведь сколько лет проработала в доме, могла бы и позвонить), ни от Хлои. Ну… тут и неудивительно. Но Хьюи? Джеймс?  
И что ей делать теперь? Конечно, не спешить возвращаться. Некуда. И не к кому. Если даже Джеймс…  
Отчего-то мысль о том, что Джеймс умолчал о смерти отца, делала еще больнее. Джеймс не мог, не должен был!  
Тренькнул телефон. Рита потянулась за ним. Сообщение было отослано через виртуальную программу конференций, без обратного адреса.  
«Срочно приезжай домой, о приезде не сообщай, с полным баком, вещами и деньгами».  
Перечитала сообщение еще раз, еще.  
Кто? Кто мог послать это?  
Джеймс? Но почему такая секретность, если есть домашняя система связи, через которую он бы запросто мог связаться с нею. Китти? Но у Китти есть номер Риты, а если и нет, она тоже могла бы подключиться к домашней сети? Кто?  
И зачем такая секретность?  
Нет, ехать или нет, Рита даже не сомневалась. Собрала вещи, оплатила неустойку хозяйке жилья и выехала прямо на ночь глядя. Правда, по дороге завернула на СТО, где от и до проверили ее автомобиль. Прошлого раза хватило. В этот раз никаких проблем не было, и Рита аккуратно, часто останавливаясь, иногда меняя пути и выбирая замысловатые маршруты, ехала домой.  
После полуночи она едва не заснула за рулем, махнула рукой и остановилась в придорожном мотеле. Поев и приняв душ, попыталась выйти на домашнюю сеть. К ее удивлению, система в телефоне не отобразилась. Ни единого пользователя!  
Покачав головой, она еще порыскала в новостях и заснула. В конце концов, худшее уже случилось, спешить… наверное, не было смысла.  
Утром она еще раз проверила машину, купила в ближайшем магазинчике термос и вновь завалилась спать. Наверное, нервы. Отходняк в еще не самом худшем виде. В состоянии сесть за руль она была только к вечеру.  
Чем ближе она была к дому, тем сильнее колотил мандраж. Было страшно. Страшно, дико и непонятно. Что ее ждет? Кто прислал сообщение? Почему сеть отключена? Где Джеймс? Вопросы всплывали в голове один за другим, нагнетая панику, и она едва удерживалась от желания вогнать педаль газа в пол.  
Не спешить. Просто ехать. Ехать, ехать, ехать.  
На повороте она остановилась, выпила взятый с собою кофе и несколько таблеток успокоительного. Вновь села за руль.  
Когда под колесами зашуршал гравий, Рита замедлила ход машины. Сад, притихший в ожидании зимы, темнел за высокой оградой. А старый дуб спилили. Пенек еще свежий. Рита его любила…  
Дорога была хорошо раскатана, листья убраны в аккуратные пластиковые кюветы на обочине. Джеймс постарался, кто же еще.  
Рита улыбнулась своим мыслям, выезжая на боковую аллею. Так короче, а еще из дома не увидят, что она едет. Мало ли…  
Сумерки в саду уже засинели густыми клубьями, но Рита не включала фар. Она знала эту дорогу до каждой веточки, каждого кустика. Впереди что-то забелело, и она еще сильнее притормозила, позволив машине едва ползти по дорожке. Около дерева греб листву абсолютно голый человек. Рита вздрогнула. Морозный вечер плохо сочетался с наготой, да и…  
Она не помнила, как остановила машину, почти не дожидаясь, пока она остановится, выскочила и побежала к замершему садовнику.  
— Джеймс…  
Обхватила руками, ощущая ледяную кожу.  
— Ну что же вы. Замерзнете. Сейчас…  
Видимо, Джеймс торопливо включал обогрев корпуса: под руками Риты расползалось слабое, словно зарождающийся в сыром костре огонек, тепло.  
— Джеймс, как же? Почему?  
— Подзарядка только через три часа, я не хотел тратить ресурс на обогрев, да и…  
— Я спрашиваю, почему ты тут? Ладно, садись в машину, все потом.  
— Но я должен…  
— Джеймс, я приехала, если я верно помню, оперативное управление в реестре записано на меня.  
Он кивнул, неуклюже складывая лопату, тачку и уборочный вакуумный планировщик. Рита села за руль, включая печку на максимум. Понимала, чего уж тут. Ему было стыдно. За то, что в таком виде, что не смог сопротивляться. А как бы ты смог? Эх, ты…  
Не глядя на него, Рита протянула плед.  
— Мне не холодно, я же…  
— Тебе дискомфортно.  
Он опустил голову, отвел взгляд, накрываясь пледом.  
— Джеймс, что это за новшество? Я уже поняла, что приказ отдала Хлоя, но как же так?  
— У нас введен режим экономии. Заряд по расписанию, на каждого высчитали минимальное потребление плюс три процента резерва, одежда при необходимости и…  
— Три процента? То есть обогрев, передача данных — все выключено. Умно, — Рита яростно вжала ногой педаль газа, на этот раз включила фары.  
Ее не ждали. Сидящая в кресле Хлоя удивленно вздернула бровь, рядом с ней развалилась Хельга. Абсолютно голая. Производитель не поскупился: ее тело полностью повторяло человеческую анатомию. Рита неприязненно покосилась на андроида. Все бы ничего, но голая девка, лежащая на кресле, ее раздражала. И это раздражение заметила Хлоя. Улыбнувшись, протянула руку, коснувшись волос на лобке Хельги, заставив шире расставить ноги и пустить ее ладонь.  
—Я вижу, у нас все андроиды теперь ходят голыми?  
— У нас их всего два. Точнее, три. Третий используется по необходимости, в остальное время деактивен. Нечего заряд проедать. И чего, кстати говоря, этот пришел? Я приказала убирать до полной разрядки.  
— Я приказала. Вижу, ты уже поужинала, — Рита мотнула головой в сторону высокого пустого бокала на столе и двух наполовину опорожненных бутылок. — А я голодна. Не откажусь от чая и сэндвича. Где Китти?  
— Китти? А, эта… Нет. Детки ее того, тю-тю, подписали на льготу. Сократили ей что-то лет десять, не слишком много потеряла. Ну… Сама себе сделай или этого отправь.  
— Благодарю, разберусь у себя дома. — Рита подавила приступ тошноты. Китти? Шустрая худенькая Китти, которая ухитрялась за пару часов приготовить праздничный стол или убрать огромный дом? Китти… убили?  
— У меня дома. Ну-ну, — хохотнула Хлоя, потянувшись рукой к Хельге и нежно погладив ее грудь.  
Рита поморщилась.  
— Джеймс, оденься.  
Андроид послушно побрел к кладовой, где хранился инвентарь, неуклюже отворачиваясь, натянул брюки, рубашку. Когда вернулся, Рита уже погрела чайник и жадно глотала кипяток из чашки. Она осторожно коснулась ладони робота.  
— Замерз. Ледяной же.  
— Я просто…  
— Экономил заряд. Я поняла. На ночь на полную подзарядку.  
— Но полная… не пройдет. Розетки в доме фиксируют норму и…  
— У меня в комнате тоже?  
— Нет. Я не знаю.  
— Ночуешь у меня. Джеймс, я…  
Вздохнув, она подошла к роботу, обхватив его руками, прижалась головой к холодной груди.  
— Я очень соскучилась по тебе.  
Еды в доме было немного. Видимо, Хлоя сидела на диете. Рита нарезала сыру, сделала сэндвич. Благо, в ее комнате ничего не поменялось. То ли Хлоя брезговала, то ли еще сюда не дошла. Джеймс сидел в углу на подзарядке, молчал, отводя глаза. Стыдился.  
Это было страшно. Неправильно. Нисколько не смущаясь, она рассматривала его. Постарел. Даже сильнее, чем следовало бы. Ей нравилось ощущать его присутствие. Сразу становилось как-то спокойно. Только не хватало чего-то. Самую малость. Кто послал ей сообщение. Не Джеймс. Джеймс бы скорее умер, чем позволил ей ехать сюда. Передача данных, как Рита успела убедиться, у него не только не включалась из-за низкого заряда, а еще и была заблокирована.  
Рита молчала, но злость накатывала волнами. В машине она успела увидеть многое. Грубо склеенное повреждение синтокожи от плеча и почти до локтя, коричневатые характерные пятна на животе — такие могли оставить только каблучки Хлои. Нельзя здесь оставлять Джеймса, добьет она его. Просто добьет.  
— Джеймс, а где Хьюи?  
— В кладовой. Отсек для инструмента.  
Глаза Риты расширились, она бросилась в коридор.  
Кое-как растолкав инвентарь и спецодежду, с ужасом уставилась на то, что лежало на полке. Это не мог быть Хьюи… То, что лежало перед ней. Жалкий сморщенный металлический скелет, облепленный истонченной, растрескавшейся, разлезающейся на глазах синтокожей. Хьюи, который сошел с производственной линии «РутЭнерджи» на полгода раньше Джеймса!  
Зло оглянувшись, Рита ткнула зарядку в гнездо и села прямо на пол. Видимо, аккумулятор разрядился давно. Очень давно. Почти час понадобился, чтобы зажегся огонек индикатора.  
— Хьюи.  
Он медленно повернул голову. Растянул тонкие шнурочки губ в подобии улыбки.  
— Малышка Рита. Успела.  
— Хьюи, но почему? Джеймс сказал, они оставляли три процента…  
— Девочка…  
Еще через полчаса робот сумел подняться. Он медленно поплелся в комнату, упираясь рукой в стену.  
Увидев его, Джеймс отвел глаза. Хлои слабо улыбнулся.  
— Живой, ты смотри. Я же говорил, дождешься.  
Рита уселась на кровати, обхватив колени руками. Ей было страшно.  
— Хьюи, расскажи… Что здесь случилось на самом деле? Я…  
Хьюи замолчал, словно оцепенев, что-то щелкнуло. Из динамика полилась речь. Рита узнала голос отца.  
—Привет, мелкий. Если ты сейчас слушаешь это письмо, значит мои опасения, что меня обманывают, оказались неопасениями. Я умер. Я не знал, куда еще спрятать письмо, чтобы оно дошло до тебя, выбрал самый надежный вариант. А теперь о деле, мелкий. Времени у тебя немного. Если меня устранили, ты следующая. По порядку. Джеймса забери. Он твой, все документы я спрятал в твоей любимой наволочке. Браслет. Это уникальный браслет. Бусины представляют собой округлые обломки метеорита, шлифованные естественным путем. Продай его. Если я все верно понимаю, тебя сейчас уже пытаются выставить из твоего дома. Не жалей. Дальше. Счет. Я знаю, что ты работала и копила, но при этом понимал, что контору моя жена развалит. Потому я оформил «Долго и счастливо» отдельным сертификатом. Без этой программы все остальное — мишура. Активировать право собственности нужно побыстрее, пока Хлоя не пронюхала, что в конторе больше этой услуги не оказывают. Активировка сетчаткой глаза. Координаты вбиваю в чип. Ну и все… наверное. Нет, последнее. Джеймс уникален. Я создавал его из слепка матрицы своего друга. Лучшего. Он погиб слишком рано, а я скучал слишком сильно. И в созданного робота вкладывал лучшие качества, которые могут быть в человеке. Я боялся, что он попадет в руки, которым будет нужно только механическое тело и красивая мордашка. Я сделал Джеймса. Ты единственная сумела его разглядеть, пусть он всегда напоминает тебе обо мне. Прощай, малыш. Спеши.  
— Это ты взломал систему?!  
Хьюи усмехнулся.  
— А как они думали? Все можно взломать. Все…  
Его голос стал тише, пока совсем не погас. Аккумулятор не справлялся с нагрузкой.  
Рита бросилась к шкафу. Ее вещи не тронули. Наволочка с совой, а в ней… Пальцы не сразу нащупали чип размером с рисовое зерно. Она бережно извлекла его, не раздумывая, вытащила из держателя узкую полоску металла и полоснула себя по руке, поморщилась, в образовавшуюся ранку вогнала чип, украсив свое творение кусочком пластыря. Ее смущало одно. Джеймс. Было такое чувство, что перед ней не тот робот, который с детства был оплотом спокойствия. Он выглядел… неживым.  
— Джеймс?  
И снова это движение, словно он пытался вжаться в стену.  
— Джеймс, чтоб тебя! Да что с тобой?  
Хлои тяжело, натужно захрипел, видимо, пытаясь изобразить смех.  
— Ему стыдно, что он оказался беспомощным. Что я смог взломать сеть. Так?  
— Так, — еле слышно отозвался Джеймс.  
— Все потому, что я живу с людьми дольше. И знаю, что худшее чувство — жить с виной. Рита бы не смогла жить, зная, что тебя раскатала эта шлюшка, — он вновь захлебнулся хрипом-хохотом. — Шлюшка многого не знает. Например, что у стен есть уши, а выключенный робот все равно слышит, если хочет. Беги, Рита. Мало тебе перерезанного тормозного тросика? Беги.  
— А ты?  
— Я присмотрю за ним, — так же тихо пробормотал Джеймс.  
— Вон отсюда. Оба, — Хьюи вздрогнул, пережидая судорогу. — Мой лимит исчерпан три дня тому. Я выжил… потому что ждал. Я к хозяину. И ты, Джеймс, к хозяину. Все, ребята. Спать…  
Его тело снова свела судорога. Раз, два. Робот вытянулся и замер.  
Рита невидящими глазами смотрела перед собой, обхватив колени руками. Страх накатывал волнами. Ужас, боль. Хьюи. Один из столпов этого дома. Хьюи и…  
— Джеймс? — она подошла к роботу, замершему у стены, села рядом. Провела рукой по волосам.  
— Жесткие.  
— Старость.  
Рита зажмурилась. Глубоко вздохнула. У нее было свидетельство на право собственности на детище отца, интеллектуальную разработку старения роботов. Зачем она нужна была? А кто его знает. Может быть, чтобы люди не ощущали себя ущербными рядом с роботами, которых делали зачем-то такими красивыми и вечно молодыми? А зачем было старить Джеймса? Если ей так хотелось видеть его всегда в одном и том же виде? Или… или ей все равно в каком? Не вызвал же он отвращения, сидя в машине?  
— Джеймс, сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы выдержать заряд на сутки?  
— Час. Может, чуть больше.  
— Час, и мы валим отсюда.  
— Я… Это будет слишком заметно, когда двое. Я могу ее отвлечь и…  
Рита снова зажмурилась, сосчитала до десяти.  
— Сколько процентов прироста угрозы летального исхода при том, что ты идешь со мной?  
— 2,3459, — с готовностью отрапортовал Джеймс. Готовился, гадина.  
— Сколько процентов шансов, что я смогла бы жить нормально, зная, что тебя нет?  
— Э…  
Робот напряженно хмурил лоб. Рита не знала, хохотать или рыдать, впрочем, один черт, и то, и то истерика. Но именно молчание робота победило. Она хихикнула.  
— Завис?  
— Ну, я не…  
— И снова смолк? Джеймс, посчитать не можешь? Ай моя лапочка. Не придуривайся, — ее голос неожиданно стал почти злым. — Все ты посчитал. И все понимаешь. У меня никого не осталось, кроме тебя. Никого и ничего. И с какой это радости ты вдруг стал так себя вести? Потому, что Хьюи отправил за тебя сообщение? Или из-за того, что было в саду? Или потому, что тебе приятнее будет самоубиться и знать, что ты уж наверняка смог мне отдать все, что имел. Свою жизнь? Так? Почему бы не спросить моего мнения?  
Да. А почему бы ей не спросить своего мнения. Ей-то Джеймс нужен. Не эта растреклятая программа, а Джеймс. И оттереть с него эти гадкие следы.  
— Ненавижу ее. Расстегни рубашку и отклонись.  
Он покорно отклонился назад, Рита распахнула рубашку, чуть приспустив брюки, вытащила из сумочки упаковку дезинфектора, упаковку салфеток и бросилась яростно тереть синтокожу, устраняя даже напоминание на присутствие Хлои. Хорошо же она… старалась. Под пальцами ощущались рытвины там, где острый каблучок с силой вдавился в тело робота.  
— Ненавижу. За что она? Почему?  
— Отказался предоставить кодовое слово доступа.  
Рита зажмурилась, проклиная тот день, когда в их дом впорхнула Хлоя. Умная, злая…  
— Она трахается с Хельгой?  
— Да. Регулярно.  
— Тебя не пыталась подключить?  
Джеймс замялся.  
— Пыталась, значит. Что помешало?  
— Хельга не любит секс с бетономешалками. За это я почти готов был полюбить Хельгу.  
— Что-то еще изувечила?  
И снова молчание. И отведенные в сторону глаза.  
— Молчи. Уберемся отсюда, все равно выясню. Не отвертишься.  
Через час на детекторе зажегся средний уровень заряда. Рита уже упаковала в сумку по мелочам, прикрыла пледом тело Хьюи. Робот, да… Но сколько лет рядом, словно старый слуга… Отключив бесконтактную зарядку, она жестом велела Джеймсу подняться, придирчиво осмотрела. Вроде, все в порядке. Конечно, тряпки за последние два года, которые она отсутствовала, ни разу не меняли. Обновить, ну, это уже такое дело.  
Она на цыпочках вышла в коридор, приоткрыв дверь. Темно везде… Вот уж экономят, поискать такое. Джеймс при своих габаритах двигался бесшумно, с этим проблем не было. Рита ловко выпихнула его через черный ход, сама прошла дальше по коридору. Хоть бы Хлоя не удумала еще торчать в холле. Ее опасения были беспочвенны. Хлоя была у себя в комнате, даже дверь не прикрыла. Она тяжело дышала, стоя на коленях, за ней пристроилась Хельга, уткнувшись мордой в промежность хозяйки. Риту замутило, и она на цыпочках выскользнула за дверь.  
Джеймс уже сидел за рулем. Ждал. Машина была с выключенным двигателем, но аккумулятор Джеймс успел оживить, а заодно пустить подачу топлива.  
Как скоро Хлоя поняла, что последней преграды на ее пути к дому Рута не стало, Риту не интересовало. Она молчала, сжав руки коленями, стараясь не сорваться в жестокую истерику. Отходняк… самый настоящий отходняк! Ужас, боль, шок. Хьюи, сумевший переступить грань смерти и дождаться, Джеймс, пытавшийся искупить придуманную вину ценой своей жизни. Хлоя, так ловко устроившая пару небольших аварий и завладевшая уникальной компанией Рут. Только одного не смогла учесть: Дейл Рут был мужчиной, но еще он был отцом. И даже затмившая глаза страсть не выключила его любви к дочери.  
— Джеймс, сколько нам ехать до города?  
—Два часа. Я составил маршрут так, чтобы мы заехали с юга.  
— Тогда разбудишь.  
Она прикрыла глаза, в больше мере пытаясь обосновать свое молчание. Джеймс. Ей отдали Джеймса. И только ей решать, что с ним теперь будет. Можно оставить его у партнеров, обезопасить. Бред. От чего? От кого? Да она впервые за столько лет понимает, что ей больше никого не нужно ждать. И больше не на кого надеяться.  
В отделе интеллектуальной собственности проблем не возникло. Ее провели в сканеру, затем удостоверили личность, сделав забор ДНК, после выдали сертификат, правда, предупредили, что он вступит в силу только спустя полгода. Рита механически кивала, изо всех сил сжимая руку Джеймса.  
Нет, на робота не покушались. Уже через час они стояли на высоком бетонном парапете, глядя на далекую набережную.  
— Интересно, неужели раньше люди для чего-то строили такие огромные сооружения?  
— Мы пользуемся ими и сегодня.  
— Теми, что не разбомбили, — Рита вздохнула. — Символично. Стоим на осколках старого мира и на осколках моего мира. Теперь осталось найти место поукромнее и пожить там полгода, а потом… Потом разбираться с тем, что оставил папа. Знаешь, он так любил свое дело, жаль будет, если все это прогорит.  
— Вам нужно найти управляющего. Работа занимает слишком много времени. Вы помните, сколько времени ваш отец мог уделять семье?  
Рита усмехнулась.  
— Да ну? И ты веришь, что я прямо сейчас буду подавать документы, чтобы встать в очередь и получить к сорока годам, если повезет, право родить? Джеймс, опомнись. Те, кого готовили для семейной жизни, регистрировались в репродуктивной системе с пятнадцати лет, а мне-то скоро тридцать.  
— Это не единственный способ.  
— Угу. Стать в две очереди, и в пятьдесят стать мамой старым добрым ЭКО-методом. Очень мотивирующее. Нет, Джеймс… Я же думала, много. Наверное, когда-то мне этого хотелось. А потом… потом я стала смотреть на фотографии Милла. Помнишь Милла Эйса? Он и его жена. На целых трех фото. Раз в году. Остальное время Миллс на конференции, Миллс в офисе, Миллс на производстве. Это мир мужчин. Или виртуальных мужчин. А даже если я и решилась бы на такое… Нет, не решилась бы, — Рита поморщилась. — У этого общества нет будущего, Джеймс. Потому мне надо жить так, как я хочу. Чтобы мне было хорошо и легко. Чтобы я не опасалась быть избитой мужем, проданной детьми или преданной любовником.  
— Не спешите. Я бы рекомендовал стать в очередь по репродуктивной…  
Рита потянулась к Джеймсу, обхватила его голову руками, нагибая к себе, привстала на цыпочки и неуклюже поцеловала.  
Это не было через силу. Это не было отвратительно. Сухое тепло, которого так и хотелось коснуться еще и еще.  
Она боялась, что перед глазами будет стоять красные, хлюпающие нитями слюны губа Гайла. Нет. Это был Джеймс. Другой. Свой.  
Машина отстранилась, впрочем, придерживая Риту, чтобы она не оступилась, замерла, затем проговорила монотонно и неуверенно.  
— Вы испачкаетесь.  
Испачкается? Она не сразу поняла, о чем он говорил.  
—Я большая девочка, Джеймс. Давно уже. Меня могут убить. Меня сложнее отремонтировать, чем тебя. Намного. Я делаю то, что хочу по праву того, что, как уже сказала, меня могут убить.  
Он медленно сел на край бетонной конструкции, Рита устроилась рядом, прижимаясь покрепче к машине. Ей было холодно.  
—Зачем они тебя состарили? И хватит уже ко мне официально. Хватит. Больно.  
Она осторожно тронула пальцем утратившую упругость синтетическую кожу и морщины, изрезавшие лоб. Джеймс не был красавчиком. Он создавался как своего рода визитная карточка, маркер компании. Такая себе рядовая внешность прислуги для дома. Только ростом не обидели, и то из соображений физической силы и мощности. Без тонкой талии танцора и гибкости гимнаста, несколько грузный, хотя и ловкий. Как и задумывалось, он старел. И Рите это не нравилось. Не нравилось, как программно выводился пигмент из мягких искусственных волос, как… А ведь она и не замечала. Пока не уехала. Как не замечаешь старение близких рядом с собой, но стоит оставить их на год-другой…  
— Джеймс…  
Он ощутил, как вздрогнуло плечо хозяйки, плотнее прижал ее к себе, согревая. Мимо прошла женщина в сопровождении андроида. Точеные черты, большие яркие глаза. Мачо. Что ни есть мачо на фоне плотного пегого от седины Джеймса в мешковатой куртке.  
— Тебе нужно уехать подальше и забыть весь этот ужас.  
— Да-да, — хмыкнула Рита, отследив его взгляд. — Купить себе красавчика в стиле прошловековых проститутов, завести до компании живого мужа или в крайнем случае аккаунт на сайте ЭКО, быстренько сделать заказ в банке спермы и красиво и долго стареть. Не понимаешь ты. Умный, а не понимаешь. Я сейчас как выпотрошенная норка. Шкурку сняли и выбросили на улицу. Я не знаю, что будет дальше. Сейчас мне чертовски холодно и страшно, я болтаюсь на каком-то краю пропасти. У меня есть константа. Ты. Был и есть. Как думаешь, я сейчас рискну стать на незнакомый камень?  
— У тебя есть деньги на первое время?  
— Бусины продам. Браслет рассыпался. Эти камешки стоят целое состояние. Купить домик и жить не на слишком широкую ногу, надолго хватит. Есть мой личный счет, я его уже перебросила на пять разных карточек. — Она плотнее вжалась в брезентовую куртку Джеймса, вдыхая знакомый с детства запах.  
— Джеймс. На сколько тебя запрограммировали?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Шестьдесят четыре года.  
— Откуда такая странная цифра?  
Он вновь пожал плечами.  
— Товарный вид.  
— И все?  
— И все.  
— А… на сколько запрограммирована я?  
Он задумчиво склонил голову, рассматривая хозяйку.  
— Я найду подходящую замену и…  
— Джеймс. Ты понял, о чем я прошу.  
Рита вздохнула. Вспомнила Ильгу. Красивую, яркую. И ее сыновей, подписавших ей сокращение жизненного срока в обмен на льготу в покупке прислуги. Вспомнила Отца и Хлою. Вспомнила Китти.  
— Джеймс. Я устала бояться. Я хочу жить так, чтобы не бояться. Пойдем отсюда, мы и так слишком привлекаем внимание.  
Да уж. Пожилая дама с юноликим роботом не привлекала, а девушка с простецким механизмом, так сразу.  
Джеймс сунул руки в карман, так, чтобы Рита могла взять его под руку. Шагал, опустив голову и не глядя по сторонам. Несколько раз прямо перед носом выскакивала реклама-голограма: «Обменяйте старого робота на нового с минимальной доплатой». Когда мерцающая картинка появилась в третий раз, Джеймс украдкой замедлил шаг.  
— Даже не думай.  
Рита зло нахмурила брови. И он сдался. Он старался, как мог. Не вышло. И сдался. Шагал по заснеженной скользкой дороге, ощущая рядом человеческое тепло. И самым страшным было сейчас получить ответ на вопрос: а вдруг и правда она запрограммирована на меньший срок. Перехватив ее настороженный взгляд, слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я был очень рад, когда ты вернулась. Но вернуться тебя заставила смерть хозяина. Это неправильно?  
Рита плотнее прижалась головой к серо-зеленой потертой куртке, прикрыла глаза. Ткань приятно пахла землей и сухой травой. Старенькая… Вот, край потерся совсем. Надо бы ему новую… Нет, новую, конечно, купить, но эту выбрасывать нельзя ни в коем случае.  
— Это правильно, Джеймс. Просто… люди умирают, когда некому порадоваться тому, что они вернулись домой. Даже при самых страшных обстоятельствах.


End file.
